Take Me To Church
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: Edward Elric is a rebellious small-town teenager. Roy Mustang is the city kid who moves to said town. And suddenly, Edward's world has changed. -Based off song Take Me To Church (watch vid for basic plot if you want), RoyEd, TW: violence, death.
1. The New Kid

**This chapter is a bit short but it's a prologue to a likely-drabble-style story so ehhh. Based off the song Take Me To Church, eventual RoyEd. Blah blah blah, in the desc., blah blah blah. Please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter, I'll hopefully type up a few more chapters tomorrow (or one long one) but right now I need to get my butt to bed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Edward Elric came from a small town where everybody knew everybody. He grew up a moderately rebellious child, only getting louder as he went into his teenage years. He often wore all black, white, and red. He would run around town without a care in the world- he would climb on your houses, your cars, he'd punch you in the face if you called him short (he was 5 foot 4 now, four inches taller than he was only a year before, when he'd been fifteen and a half and only 4 foot 9). He was the teenager who everyone called trouble and everyone expected to go to jail, though he'd done nothing illegal.<p>

And he went to church every Sunday, in crisp, clean clothes. He would stay quiet unless spoken to, standing by his father and younger brother. It'd been their mother who wanted them to go to the little church every Sunday, and their father kept up the tradition.

That all changed when someone new moved into town. It was only two weeks before school would start, and all the neighboring towns would begin sending their students by bus to the elementary, middle, and high schools. Ed would be starting his junior year. And, apparently, so would the eldest son of the new family that moved to town.

It didn't take long to find out where the new kid lived, and it took even less time for Edward to begin spying curiously watching the family.

There was actually only two people who lived in that house- the mother and her son. The mother was a bit overweight, with black hair in a ponytail and way too much makeup. She smoked a lot, and often dressed as though she was going somewhere important. The son, however, was a young man who was probably only an inch or two taller than Ed, with black hair he never seemed to be able to control and eyes just as dark to match. He didn't seem to be overweight like his mother, rather, probably muscular- if the amount of boxes he could carry at once meant anything. (They were still unpacking, and Ed couldn't help but snoop by looking in their windows. What?! He's never left his hometown, he's curious!)

It was a week before school. Ed was sitting on the Mustang's roof (that's the pair's last name, he'd heard people say) and he was listening to the son, Roy (he'd heard the mom say that) read aloud to himself. It was a really odd thing for Roy to do, since he seemed to be able to read just fine on his own. But it wasn't for Edward to judge, he supposed. Not to mention, he didn't feel like giving away the fact he'd been watching them, nor did he want to interrupt Roy's reading- _The Princess Bride_, abridged by William Goldman (Ed had seen the movie, but so far the book was even better). Ed breathed out a quiet sigh, leaning back to lay on the roof on the cloudy August day. It was nice out, considering how weird the weather had been lately. It was probably going to rain later, what with the crazed Texas weather they experienced. Twenty minute thunderstorm and then ninety degree weather the rest of the week.

"Wake up!" was the next thing Ed knew, the words 'Wake up' ringing through his ears. Who was saying that?

"No, m'sleep'n," he muttered, turning over. His bed was unusually hard... and slanted... wait. Gold eyes shot open, looking up into dark black-brown ones. Shit.

"What are you doing on my roof? It's about to rain," an impatient Roy Mustang growled, glaring into the startled and sleepy golden eyes of Edward.

"I- Look, man I don't want trouble- How'd you climb up here?- I was just uh- Don't get mad!" He rambled, trying to scoot away from the stranger. Roy rolled his eyes, grabbing Edward's red hoodie and yanking the slightly shorter boy to his feet.

"I don't care what you think you're doing here, because you are leaving right. now." Roy's glare never wavered as he watched Ed stare back uncertainly. "Now get your ass off my roof before we both get caught in the thunderstorm- radio said it was going to be severe."

And then Edward was shaking his head yes, and Roy was hopping off the low roof into the grass below, _The Princess Bride_ in hand. Then he was alone, and the first few drops of rain were starting to fall, and suddenly Ed was jumping off too, running for home. He had many questions flooding through his mind, mostly about whether or not Roy would tell Ed's dad or if Roy was going to give him hell now, but one stuck out beyond the rest.

How did Roy know Edward was on the roof?


	2. The Golden Boy

**Chapter 2, up and running. :D i feel good about getting this out, even though I probably have homework to do somewhere. So much homework.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang was one of your a-bit-strange city kids. Never dressing too casual and constantly wooing girls to piss people off does that. Even if he never did anything to those girls other than flirt with them, a kiss here and there. Not to mention his small tight-knit clique, and how they would never go anywhere without being with each other. There was always one of them with him, no matter which one it was. They even did the talent show in their Freshman year under the name 'Team Mustang.' And it stuck, very well.<p>

But then the bullying began because of a few rather truthful rumours. It made Roy feel a bit sick even thinking about it. That's why they'd moved to this little Texas town, away from the city- and away from his only true friends. A fresh start, his mother said. Well, technically his aunt, but ever since the fire that took his parents when he had just turned five, she was his mother. He still had the scar on his side, but for the life of him he couldn't remember how he'd gotten it.

Two weeks until his senior year began, they'd made it to their new house and they had to unpack. Granted, their apartment had been a lot smaller than their new home, but they still had a lot to put away. It was just his luck that he was able to carry a lot, since it turned out his mom would rather do the actual unpacking rather than the unloading. So he was stuck carrying things out of the rented moving truck while she took things out of the boxes.

It's been their fifth day there that he'd seen the golden haired boy. It was just an accidental glimpse, where Roy's eyes flitted to the window and saw the hair flying as the other ducked down. He'd thought, at first, that it was one of the bullies- they'd followed him here and were spying on him. But then he realized that no one he knew had hair that shade of yellow, and he was left wondering what the boy was doing. Why would the boy be watching them?

From then on, it was a lot easier to catch glimpses. At first, it was just the hair, but then he'd caught the sight of the golden boy's clothing, a shoe here, a peeking red jacket there. He'd even seen the boy on the roof on the seventh day, and saw him running around on the buildings and cars when he and his mother went grocery shopping.

On the eighth day, Roy'd gotten to his books, and was finishing up putting them on the shelf when one fell straight off. He'd sighed, rolled his eyes, picked it up, and - _The Princess Bride_? He didn't remember buying this...

"Mom, do you remember getting this book?" he'd called, striding into the living room. She was sitting there, smoking one of her cigarettes and filling something out. She tapped the ashes into the ashtray before glancing over at the book.

"No, can't say I do. I've read it though, it's a great book. Are you going to read it, Roy?"

He stared at the cover a moment, thinking. It didn't look interesting in the slightest. He'd rather just throw it in the trash, or the fire place, but she'd said it was good so maybe he should at least make an attempt.

And then it hit him- maybe he could read it to the golden boy. Suddenly there was a smile working it's way onto his face as his mind began to move- he'd probably be able to lure the boy into speaking to him by reading it aloud. He could find out why the boy kept watching him. He could ask the boy why he'd climbed on everything like the world was one huge playground.

That's how he'd ended up sitting in his backyard, reading his book aloud for all to hear (read: the golden boy to hear). It didn't take him long to realize either that the boy would lay down on Roy's roof, considering out he'd seen a foot dangle over the edge at one point. He'd had to try very hard to act like he'd seen nothing when the foot retracted almost instantly and a golden head peeked out in the corner of Roy's eye.

Of course, then came the day when the thunderstorm was coming. Roy was sitting and reading until his mother called him inside to help make lunch. His eyes never left the windows, searching for the Golden boy. But as they made lunch, the weather radio went off, listing off a severe thunderstorm watch and flash flood warning. (Basically, thunderstorm on the way, flash floods expected.) And so Roy's search had increased, with a few mutterings from his mother about how she didn't understand what was so interesting about the windows. But he never saw the boy.

So he'd asked his mother to let him go outside- he'd forgotten the book out there- and she just sighed and told him that she would finish making lunch. Roy strode out, grabbed the book- and then looked up at the roof. Was the boy still there? Was he okay?

A chair pulled over to the side of the house and some faded memories of rock wall climbing later and Roy was pulling his body onto the roof. Soft snoring reached his ears as he looked up to see the golden-haired boy. The other was probably around Roy's age, and only a bit shorter. Golden boy was sprawled in a black t-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, and a bright red hoodie- his hair in a braid and a hand pushing his shirt up to reveal his lightly toned tummy, probably from all the running and climbing.

"Wake up!" Roy exclaimed suddenly, almost surprising himself. He watched the kid laying there stir, face frowning as he turned onto his side and curled into a ball.

"No, m'sleep'n," was faintly murmured as Roy rolled his eyes. Golden boy was going to get them both stuck out in the rain if he didn't hurry up and wake up- not to mention Madame Christmas realizing Roy was taking too long...

It took another full minute for the other to suddenly sit up, staring straight into Roy's eyes with golden orbs- when'd Roy move this close?

"What are you doing on my roof?" he growled, as though he didn't know. "It's about to rain," he added, listening for his mom to call out for him.

"I- Look, man I don't want trouble- How'd you climb up here?- I was just uh- Don't get mad!" rambled the golden boy, who tried to scramble away from Roy. He rolled his eyes, grabbing onto the kid's hood and yanked him to his feet.

"I don't care what you think you're doing here, because you are leaving right. now." He glared for good measure, beginning to feel the hints of worry- he didn't want his mom to know there was a strange kid on their roof, or that he'd been previously trying to lure said kid into talking to him.

"Now get your ass off my roof before we both get caught in the thunderstorm- radio said it was going to be severe." Roy said, keeping his eyes locked onto the golden orbs as the boy nodded quickly. Then he let go of the hoodie- he was still holding it? he thought he'd let go already- turned to the edge of the roof, and then he jumped. He landed in a crouch on the grass with his book tightly gripped in his hand as he struggled not to fall for a moment, before he straightened up and headed inside.

"What were you doing out there?" His mom asked.

"Nothin' mom, I just thought I saw some lightening and I got curious."

She sighed, handing him his portion of lunch before going to sit on the couch, Roy following a moment later as he wondered if he would see the Golden boy again.

* * *

><p>The answer was, not until school started. Not once did Roy see the golden boy until it was time to go to school- not once did he glimpse the boy running in the street when he had to get groceries, or if he was exploring the town, which was a new thing he did so he wouldn't get lost.<p>

Roy had put on his usual dress shirt and slacks, with a loose tie, his favorite shoes, and his book bag slung over his shoulder. It didn't even occur to him that he might seem over dressed or preppy or like a stuck up city kid- he'd dressed like this for school his whole life, even though he'd never been to any sort of private academy, and everyone around him wore casual clothing. It was just part of who he was.

So this seventeen year old Roy Mustang walked to school, hands in his pockets, probably looking like a new teacher, when he caught a glimpse of gold and red out of the corner of his eye. His head had snapped to look towards the color, only to see the golden boy running across the roof tops and fences to get to school, his own back pack clipped together so it wouldn't fall off. He moved fast, expertly, never hesitating as he hopped onto a rickety wooden fence or grabbed a rusty old gutter to pull himself onto the next roof. It was an amazing sight to someone who'd never truly seen the boy when he had somewhere to be.

Roy'd picked up the pace when the golden boy left his sight, striding more purposefully than before if it was possible. Because now he was wondering if the boy was going to be in his classes. What grade was the boy in, anyways? He hoped the boy was a senior, like him, but if he wasn't he supposed it was alright.

Why was he so worried about this? He was probably just craving talking to someone who wasn't his mom, or the cashier at the supermarket.

It didn't take long for him to reach the school and see the Golden boy staring up at a tree. Wait, what? Why was the boy staring at the tree?

"Uh, hello?" he called out, walking over. The boy flinched, whipping around as Roy brought his hands up in surrender. "Take it easy, I'm just saying hi."

"Why are you talking to me?" The boy spit out, golden eyes that were wide now narrowing in suspicion.

"I wasn't the one spying on someone for a week." The retort was automatic, and it caused the golden boy to looked down at his shoes. "I think I deserve to at least talk to you."

The boy just looked back up and rolled his eyes. "You don't deserve anything from me!" he spit out, fire in his eyes. Roy raised an eyebrow, his face passive.

"Then at least tell me what your name is," He said, his arms crossing as he stared at the boy. Said boy breathed an irritated sigh, glancing over to someone waving at the two before staring Roy straight in the eye.

"Edward Elric."

And then Ed was gone.

Roy stared after Edward Elric, the golden boy who'd been spying on him. Looks like he'd found something interesting to do in this town after all.


End file.
